vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora and Tristan
The close relationship between the vampire siblings, Aurora and Tristan de Martel. Tristan is Aurora's older brother and the two of them are the only remaining members of the De Martel Family. They were the children of Count before being turned into the some of the first vampires in history, second only to the Original Vampires. They are both the first vampires turned in their sire line, Tristan by Elijah and Aurora by Rebekah. Tristan and Aurora have a close relationship, they protect each other and care about each other. However, Tristan doesn't seem to like other men near Aurora, as Lucien once described Tristan's jealousy as tyrannical, and according to Elijah, Tristan's devotion to Aurora is absolutely pathological and dangerous, and this was later confirmed. Despite everything, they love each other very much and their relationship is rather delicate, as Tristan sometimes very affectionately appeals to Aurora, calling her "Rory" or "My Love". Tristan seems ready to do anything for his sister, and Aurora will always protect him. They were separated, as Tristan is sealed with The Serratura in a shipping box and Aurora is under a sleeping spell, but now, by the death of Elijah, Tristan died. History Tristan and Aurora were raised in a wealthy home by their father, Count de Martel. Their mother died shortly after giving birth to Aurora. 1002, Southern France Aurora and Tristan were present in their father's castle when, unknown to them, the Original Vampires infiltrated their home under the guise of being a family of nobles, with the help of one of their servants, Castle. While Aurora and Tristan were being watched in their father's court, Lucien warned one of the Originals, Klaus Mikaelson, to avoid the siblings. Aurora was in love with Klaus and secretly met with him, she feared that Tristan would find out about this, because he was very posessive of her to everyone. When Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus, Aurora realized that he had been seen. Soon after Tristan came with the guards and ordered to seize Lucien. After Klaus healed Lucien with his blood, he tried to kill Tristan, but a guard pierced him with a spear right in front of Aurora and Tristan. Tristan once denied her from being with Klaus and Aurora in a depressed grief from this and from the 'demons' in her mind, slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and gave her some of her blood, telling her to cherish her human life. She healed, however, afterwards, which she threw herself out of the window and died. How Tristan became a vampire is still unknown. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Aurora, in seclusion of the monastery, received a letter from one of the monks. It was news that Tristan would not be coming to visit at his usual time as he was unavailable. The news infuriated her to the point that she slit the messenger's throat in a fit of rage. In You Hung the Moon, Tristan and Aurora sparred with swords in the monastery with Tristan revealing that he had heard about the incident involving her killing the monk and wished that she had taken the news better. Aurora assured him that she was fine and that it was time for her to be let out but Tristan reminded her that he couldn't do that while she was in her current unstable state mentally. He then told her that he would be leaving and would miss her, which infuriated her, not wanting him to leave her. She attacked him in a blind rage but Tristan subdued her, sedating her with a syringe. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Aurora begged Tristan to take her with him. He then handed her over to the monks and said he'd be bringing Aurora back a souvenir from New Orleans. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Aurora killed all the monks that were around her, and called Tristan, but he rejected her call. Aurora happily informs him that she was bored with the monastery and she goes to New Orleans. She asks her brother do not start the party without her and then runs away from the monastery. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Hayley and Elijah talk about Tristan, and when Hayley says Tristan some complete, Elijah tells her that Tristan has a sister, Aurora, and that Elijah is very surprised that Tristan was without her. Elijah warned Hayley that Tristan has an absolutely pathological devotion to his sister, and it's dangerous. In The Axeman's Letter, Elijah presents Tristan with a note that Aurora had delivered to Klaus, saying that she has arrived in New Orleans. Tristan doesn't initially believe him, saying that she would come see her brother first before anyone else. Elijah told him not to be too sure of that, leaving Tristan to examine the letter. In Beautiful Mistake, Aurora reveals to Klaus, Lucien and Tristan's plan to lock away The Mikaelson siblings with the weapon known as the The Serratura. Aurora also reveals that she hijacked Tristan's plan to capture Rebekah by getting vampires from her bloodline to disguise themselves as Strix members to retrieve Rebekah's body and ensure her safety. In Out of the Easy, Elijah and Klaus are thinking how to bring Rebekah back, and Elijah offers to take Tristan as a hostage, as he knows Aurora will always protect him. However, after they agreed to arrange a Thanksgiving dinner and invite Lucien, Aurora and Tristan. In his garage, Tristan finds the coffin, which was supposed to be Rebekah's body, but there are two envelopes in there. Aurora appears and says she probably should apologize. Tristan looks a little annoyed, because he knows, she is in the city for a few days, she already killed Alexis and even met with her ex, and now only decides to meet with Tristan. Aurora warns him that next time he should not lock her in a stuffy monastery. They discuss about this, Aurora says that she prefers to control on her own fate. She picks up one of the envelopes, and talks about the Thanksgiving dinner which was arranged by the Mikaelson Family. Tristan is sure that it's a trap. Aurora then tells Tristan that he is her family and he always took care of her so now she is going to return the favor. She then leaves. They meet again in The Abattoir where Klaus and Lucien tenderly greet Aurora, which Tristan clearly dislikes. He took a seat at the table next to his sister. Tristan was just as surprised as Lucien to learn that the Mikaelsons were aware of their alliance. They all set down for dinner where Tristan also learned that Aurora had told the Mikaelsons about The Serratura. The Mikaelsons demanded that they hand it over and release Rebekah. Tristan explained that in a perfect world, the Originals would allow them to seal them up forever, so the looming threat of them dying would no longer be a problem and the sire lines would settle down. When Freya arrived, Aurora revealed that Rebekah was at the bottom of the ocean, surprising most of the guests. When Klaus was infuriated by the revelation, Tristan grabbed Freya and held a knife to her throat, saying that if Klaus hurt his sister, he'd return the favor. Elijah grabbed Tristan and pinned him against a wall while Freya snapped Aurora's neck with magic. Tristan was then dragged back to the table where Klaus volunteered to torture him since they were long overdue for catching up. Klaus brought Tristan to another room and told him that he was going to convince his sister to give back Rebekah but Tristan assured him that Aurora was out of his control. Klaus threatened to torture Tristan in front of Aurora but Tristan explained that if anything happened to him, The Strix would descend upon New Orleans and kill anyone that stood in their way. Tristan proposed that Klaus let them seal his Rebekah and Elijah away, leaving himself free to personally stand guard over them for a year. Tristan revealed that he had been given half of the coordinates to Rebekah's location in the sea while Aurora had the other. Rather than go along with Tristan's plan, Klaus snapped Tristan's neck and took him hostage, demanding Aurora trade his sibling for hers. Aurora then becomes furious and she tells Klaus he will regret this before leaving. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Klaus discovers that Aurora took Camille in retribution for what Klaus took her beloved brother, Klaus realized that Aurora wants to exchange. Aurora, trying to figure out what similarities she has with Camille, came to the conclusion that they both have crazy brothers. Aurora told Cami, that she loves Tristan, but he a bit daft sometimes. Aurora also said that Tristan likes to have her committed every so often, hoping to cure her eccentric predispositions, and thanks to him, to Aurora organized; ice bath, bled for meloncholia, and exorcised for demons six times. In Savior, Tristan and Aurora are located in Marcel's jazz bar. Aurora again has bouts of bipolar disorder and Tristan tries to help her avoid another episope. Aurora furious, she refuses to calm down until Niklaus will not be buried alive. Tristan soothes her, he said that this was already taken care of, and at the end of day, they will get what they need, he then fondly straightens her hair and Aurora smiles at him. On Christmas Eve, Aurora played the piano, when Tristan came to her and brought a gift. Tristan said it was is very beautiful and Aurora should play more. Aurora says that she never stops playing. Aurora tenderly touches Tristan's face and said that she compose whole sonatas in her head and Tristan smiling, noticing that his sister had a good day. Aurora has confirmed this, saying that it's be even better tomorrow. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, the Mikaelsons captured Aurora, Tristan bartered to have her returned and an exchange of prisoners was arranged. However, with the Serratura activated, Tristan planned on trapping the Originals once he got his sister back by having the Strix subdue them with their superior numbers. They met at a warehouse where Aurora was being kept in a shipping container. Tristan had brought many Strix members with him but despite his superior numbers, the Mikaelsons seemed unintimidated. After revealing Hayley, Tristan was shown Aurora who was tied to a chair in the shipping container. " hugs]] Tristan went to his sister and unbound her. Aurora was glad to see Tristan, she said "Brother. You came for me", and Tristan replied "Always", after he helped her up and hugged her, feeling relief that she was safe, however, Aurora was revealed to actually be Cami, who was in the middle of transitioning into a vampire, and disguised by Freya and Vincent's magic. Caught off guard, Cami snatched the Serratura from Tristan's pocket and threw it against the shipping container, creating an unbreakable barrier. Cami was able to leave the barrier due to being at the crossroads between life and death. Tristan, however, was unable to leave. The Mikaelsons decided to drop the shipping container in the bottom of the sea with Tristan trapped inside, to spend eternity endlessly drowning, unable to escape. In Heart Shaped Box, Aurora is ready to kill Elijah, right before Klaus' eyes in order to end Tristan's suffering, as the two are linked. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Aya and Aurora make a deal, and with Cynthia's help, Aurora's consciousness moves to the astral space, where was Tristan. Aurora is very happy to see her brother, they share a hug and Tristan says that he missed her. Aurora begins to cry, saying that she so sorry. Aurora feels she has summed Tristan, but he fondly soothes her, saying that everything is all right and Aya hasn't forsaken him. Tristan told that The Sisters created this place for him, and as long as his body is drowning in the ocean, he can be here; play music, read and see Aurora. Aurora is a bit comforted, she touches Tristan's face and says that if she have to burn the world to drain the oceans, she will find him. Tristan says that of this he has no doubt. Aurora smiles and says that first, she has a little show in store for Tristan today. A comedy or a tragedy. And they have front row seats. Consciousness of Klaus and Elijah are also moved to the astral plane to Aurora and Tristan, where siblings explain what is actually happening, and their bodies remain helpless and their minds remain here. Aurora notifies that when everything is done, Aya will use white oak to fulfill The Prophecy. Tristan tells Klaus that he will die today, and when as his sireline be broken, he dies alone. After Tristan turns to Aurora and asks how they should spend this time. After skirmishes between Klaus and Aurora, Elijah intervenes and asks her if she had met Tristan between deception and rampant abuse. Elijah reminds her that Tristan frequently isolated and abandoned her, because he's painfully aware of something they have known all along; Aurora is a derranged and ridiculous child who cannot be left unsupervised. Aurora becomes bitterly and when Tristan doesn't allow Elijah to approach them, Elijah noticed that now he touched a nerve. With the advent of Freya, Klaus realizes that things keep them here - two queens, symbolizing the two women, whom Elijah and Klaus betrayed - Aurora and Aya. They manage to escape. With the death of The Sisters, the collapse began in the astral plane. Aurora scared of commencing shaking, and Tristan says his sister that they don't have long. Aurora was going to go up to him, but falls. Tristan comes closer to her and admits that it is strange to spend eternity together, but yet there's still so much left to say. Aurora in tears says that she can't lose him again and she won't lose him again. Tristan says that he's sorry, and then tells Aurora that he loves her. Aurora begins to cry harder when Tristan starts to choke with water. She presses him in her arms, and continues to cry, until all crumble around repeating "no." When Aurora returned to the real world, she finds herself almost immured in the wall. Klaus informs her that Freya has imposed a border spell, so Aurora couldn't get out. Aurora asked Klaus just kill her, but Klaus refused, saying that while the one who loves her rotting on the ocean bottom, and while the fishes will eat him, the worms will eat her. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien Castle, who freed Aurora offers her to take the serum and join him to spend eternity together, and settle accounts with Mikaelsons. Aurora replied that she cannot accept his offer while her brother suffers. Lucien then promises her that if she accept his offer, by the end of the evening she will have Tristan back or he will kill Elijah to end the Tristan's suffering. However, Aurora reveals to Klaus that she only uses Lucien to get the serum and get Tristan back. Quotes :Aurora: "You're distracted. My time with you is limited, Tristan." :Tristan: "I'm thinking only of you, sister." :-- You Hung the Moon ---- :Lucien: "Tristan's jealousy is tyrannical." :-- I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans ---- :Aurora: "Tristan! It's me. I've been feeling a little... cooped up, so I've decided to cut my stay short. I'll be in New Orleans shortly. Don't start the party without me!" :-- I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans ---- :Elijah: "His devotion to her is absolutely pathological. It's dangerous." :-- A Walk on the Wild Side ---- :Tristan: "I'm the first person she'd come to." :-- The Axeman's Letter ---- :Aurora: "You're my family, Tristan. You has always taken care of me. Allow me to return the favor." :-- Out of the Easy ---- :Elijah: "Aurora will always protect Tristan." :-- Out of the Easy ---- :Tristan: "Aurora has made it clear she means to control her own fate. I presume that includes keeping her own counsel, as well." :-- Out of the Easy ---- :Aurora: "Well... Tristan. I love him, but he can be a bit daft sometimes. You know, he likes to have me committed every so often? Hoping to cure my more...''eccentric predispositions. Thanks to him, I've been plunged into ice baths, bled for meloncholia, and exorcised for demons five-- no, six-- six times."'' :-- The Other Girl in New Orleans ---- :Aurora: "How many days has it been?" :Tristan: "Please go relax. I'll be up shortly with your next dose." :Aurora: "No! No!" :Tristan: "Let's try to avoid another episode." :Aurora: "No. No! I will ''not relax until Niklaus is buried alive!"'' :Aurora: "We need to get back the Serratura and lock them all away in a pit of fire!" :Tristan: "It's being taken care of, darling." :Tristan: "Here. The sister has been researching the medallion since it's been in the Mikaelsons' possession. By end of day, we'll have what's ours, and we'll have taken care of the only witch willing to protect them." :-- Savior ---- :Tristan: "Beautiful. You should play more." :Aurora: "Oh, I never stop playing. I compose whole sonatas in my head, brother." :Tristan: "You had a good day then, my love?" :Aurora: "Mmm. Yes. A beautiful day." :-- Savior ---- :Elijah: "Tell me something Aurora, have you met your brother Tristan? Between deception and rampant abuse, he frequently isolates and abandons you. Of course, he's painfully aware of something we've known all along; you are a deranged and ridiculous child who cannot be left unsupervised." :-- A Streetcar Named Desire Gallery Normal TO302 3190.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg Normal TO302 3281.jpg Normal_TO307_0492Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0580Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0586Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1769Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_0639Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_0645TristanAurora.jpg TO309_0648Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3275Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_3288Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_3293Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3309Aurora-Tristan.jpg Aurora&Tristan3x14.png Aurora&Tristan3x142.png Trivia *Aurora and Tristan are both skilled in swordplay, having practiced as sparring partners on a seemingly regular basis. *They are both the oldest vampires from their sire. *Tristan kept Aurora in the monastery against her will. *Tristan's devotion to his sister is described as 'absolutely pathological' and 'dangerous' by Elijah. *In The Axeman's Letter, it was confirmed that Tristan is older than Aurora. *Elijah says Aurora will always protect Tristan. *They seem to be each other's weak spots. *According to Lucien, Tristan's devotion to Aurora outweighs even the value he places on his own life. *Tristan has an unhealthy obsession with her. *In Savior, a sweet kiss that was decidedly Flowers in the Attic - inspiration was on the script but producers decided to cut it. *They thought they were Elijah and Rebekah for a hundred years. *Both siblings can play a musical instrument. Aurora can play the piano while Tristan can play the violin. *After Lucien's death, Tristan and Aurora are the only living members of The Trinity. **In Queen Death, Elijah's was killed resulting in the death of his sireline, including Tristan. Aurora is now the last member of The Trinity. See More Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship